I'm Lovin' It
by Nyodrite
Summary: [YonKaka/MinaKaka] In which Minato works at a fast food place and Kakashi does not a crush on him no matter what his group members say.


Kakashi very carefully did _not_ twitch in irritation when Obito interrupted him pointing out that they still needed to cover agriculture (and irrigation since their assigned location was a _desert_) for their project with a yawn, arms stretching above the twenty-one year old's head, "Come on Kakashi, we still got _weeks_ until the project is due- why not call it a day?"

"We have to create the plans for a functioning society. It's 50% of our _entire grade_ for the class, we can't leave it for the last minute." He retorted, glaring at the Uchiha.

Obito matched his glare but Rin, their third group member who was a year younger then Obito and a year older then him at twenty, interrupted as she started packing up, "I know we still have work to do and that we can't leave it until the last minute, Kakashi, but Obito is right too- we still have enough time to finish, we're already ahead of everyone else in the class." She looked up as she snapped shut the small handbag she used, a sheepish smile tugging at the purple markings on her cheeks, "Plus, we've been at it for hours and I am hungry."

"...fine." He sighed, knowing that it was unlikely that he'd be able to keep them focused if they were thinking of food.

He _did_ twitch when Obito cheered, "Awesome! Let's go to that new McDonalds at the corner- I am craving a hamburger so much right now."

"I wouldn't mind a hamburger." Rin agreed.

Kakashi sighed a second time when the two looked at him hopefully, "Alright. It's close enough that we'll be back in time for the bus."

"Yes!" His Uchiha partner pumped a fist into the air, unceremoniously shoving everything into his bag before standing.

He made sure his laptop was secured before closing his own bag and standing, refraining from rolling his eyes as they started walking and the twenty year old excitedly debated with himself over what he would order, "-aybe a number two! Or a double cheeseburger! Ooh, what about a Big Mac!?"

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine." Rin laughed.

The child of a man grinned at her then asked, "What about you, Rin?"

"I think I want a plain cheeseburger." She said thoughtfully. "Kakashi?"

He shrugged then said, when they continued looking at him expectantly, as they waited for the 'Walk' sign to show for them to cross the street, "Fries."

"Wait." Obito said, twisting to walk backwards in front of them to look at him while they crossed the street, "You mean _just_ fries!? But what about a hamburger!? Or a drink!? Those are a part of the entire McDonalds experience! You can't just _not _have them!"

Rin was smothering her laughter as she went to open the door to keep the man-child from running into it, he rolled his eyes, "Oh? Then what about breakfast?"

"That's completely different!" the Uchiha cried, "They don't do hamburgers at breakfast!"

"_Exactly_." Kakashi said, "So how can they be a 'part of the experience' for people who only get breakfast here?"

Obito sputtered a bit but was stopped from saying anything when a voice, a male one, interrupted, "They can just have an entirely different experience then." Kakashi turned to look at the man who spoke, blinking (he was _not_ blushing) at finding a blond employee- who looked a bit older then Obito- smiling at them, "How can I help you?"

"Can I get a plain double cheeseburger meal with a small fries and a water bottle?" Rin asked more then ordered.

Obito's order was more of an excited exclamation, "I want a Big Mac, large fries and a coke!"

"Just fries." He said once the attention was on him, adding, "Medium."

"For here or to go?" the man asked.

Rin answered, "For here."

The blond nodded, "Alright. That'll be eleven dollars and forty-seven cents."

Kakashi took a step back, pushing Obito forwards, "You got this one, right Obito? After all, 'you choose you pay'." he quoted what the twenty year old had told him when he chose where to eat last time.

"Wha-" The Uchiha started.

Rin interrupted easily, "That's so nice of you to pay for us Obito!"

"I-..." the business major faltered at that then offered a strained grin as he pulled out his wallet, "Yeah..."

The man was remarkably straight-faced though his eyes- which were _really_ blue- were dancing with amusement as he accepted the money, "Thank you. You're number 7."

"So," Rin started once they stepped away from the counter to wait for their order, "Why were you blushing, Kakashi?"

"I was not." He denied even as Obito coughed out a "Kakashi was blushing and I _missed _it?"

The young woman nodded mock-solemnly to the question, "Right when he caught sight of the employee he started blushing."

"I did _not_!" The denial far more vehement this time.

The Uchiha grinned, "I didn't know you swung that way, 'Kashi."

"Shut _up_." he growled, hating that his body was betraying him by bushing- though glad that it wasn't bad enough that it was visible from behind the medical face-mask he wore.

Rin smothered a laugh, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, he looks very nice."

"I bet if you asked you'd have a chance." Obito added.

He groaned when the two started snickering together.

"Number 7! Order up!" The blond called.

His two- _evil_- group members shared a look that screamed mischief and caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise before Obito was pushing him towards the counter, "Go on Kakashi, I paid- so you carry!"

"It's only fair, Kakashi." Rin chimed in, amusement lighting her voice.

His eyes met the blonde's and Kakashi just _knew_ that his blush was definitely visible _now_, "Err..."

"Your order?" the man prompted.

He nodded slowly, grabbing the offered tray- trying to ignore how his traitor group members were smothering their mirth over his predicament- from the blond and, unable to help himself, asked, "What's your name?"

"Namikaze Minato." the man introduced, blinking.

"Go out with me?" He blurted, then introduced belatedly, "Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi was certain his entire face was red as Obito and Rin giggled over his awkwardness, he found he cared a bit less when _Minato_ smiled at him, "Alright Kakashi."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**This was based off a picture, for those who want to see it I have it posted on the AO3 version, the link is on my profile or you can use type in _archive of our own_'s website then _/works/2458184_

They have different ages;  
>Kakashi - 18<br>Rin - 19  
>Obito - 20<br>Minato - 26


End file.
